


Kim and Bonnie’s Lesson

by KPfan1013



Series: Private Lessons [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Kim and Bonnie spend some time with Ms. Go, taking some private lessons.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim Possible/Shego
Series: Private Lessons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532828
Kudos: 17





	Kim and Bonnie’s Lesson

"So why did you drag me here Kim? You know I have plans tonight." Bonnie complains in a pink peach top that hugged her chest and exposed her arms to the night air. She had a long royal purple skirt around her waist that went down to her knees and wore a pair of slip in sky blue shoes that brought a great deal of contrast to her being. She stood among the driveway of a large home with Kim moving ahead of her with a smile on her face.

"Relax Bonnie. Ms. Go wanted to see us both and I wasn't about to keep her waiting." Kim replies as she continues to move forward. Unlike Bonnie, Kim was dressed a bit better like herself in a pair of light onyx jeans, a silver top that exposed her arms as well and her normal white and blue tennis shoes. She sways her arms from side to side until reaching the front door of the large house.

She knock on the front door gently with half opened eyes, a wide smile and a wanting demeanor coming off her person. "Come on in Kimmy! Bonnie!" Ms. Go calls out from the knocking. Kim opens the door and venture inside much to Bonnie's shock. "She went in just like that…what's going on with her?" Bonnie thought in confusion and follow after Kim.

When she went through the opened front door, Bonnie shut it and looks around in amazement of what was present before her gaze. A well furnished living room surround her person with large windows in the distance, their long grape colored curtains covering them and almost touching the appealing brown carpeting of the floor. The walls had a mixture of light and dark brown coloring among its wall that further complement everything. There were two pathways leading out of the spacious living room far from Bonnie's person and another towards her right within the wall. She notices the different pieces of furniture present among the area along with the large entertainment center to her right.

What caught Bonnie's focus the most was Kim and Ms. Go embracing once another tenderly before a well lit fireplace. "Oh Kimmy, it's so good to see you again. I hope it wasn't too cold for you two." Ms. Go express happily with a smile on her face, her arms looped around the upper parts of Kim's back. "Oh it was fine. A little windy, but we managed." Kim replies as she hugs Ms. Go, but discreetly squeezes on the older woman's asscheeks.

"They're awfully friendly…" Bonnie thought in further confusion as she made her way to the center of the living room. Hearing Bonnie's footsteps made Ms. Go pull away from Kim and approach Bonnie in a custom nightgown that was see-thru and neon green in color. She wore a comfortable bra that covered most of her chest and a matching pair of panties of dark green coloring that match the soft, feminine material that covered her body.

"Oh Bonnie, it's wonderful that you're here as well. I was hoping that you would show up as well." Ms. Go exclaims happily as she stop near a glass coffee table just near their location. She places her hands together before her, smile towards Bonnie and tilt her head a little to her right. Bonnie was slightly taken back from Ms. Go's demeanor and her choice of clothing, but smile nonetheless.

"Well thanks…I was…a little worried when Kim…asked me to come here with her…" Bonnie replies almost sheepishly, but Ms. Go place her hands gently on the young woman's shoulders and state kindly, "Nonsense sweetie. It's always good to have company and I know that you want to hang out with more people each day so don't try to lie to me."

She turns around and slowly ventures towards the open pathway before Kim's person. "I'll go and get some snacks; you ladies pick out whatever movie you want to see." Ms. Go calls to them with Kim following her movements happily. "I wonder what's going on with Kim…She hasn't stop making that face since we got here." Bonnie thought curiously.

She follows Kim's movements towards the entertainment center as she kneels down before it. "Let's see what selection she's got." Kim admits while looking closely at each Blu-ray and DVD Ms. Go had in her collection. Bonnie watches this closely then move around the room at her leisure. "So…have you been here before Kim?" Bonnie asks slightly suspicious of the girl before her.

At a leisurely pace, Bonnie move about the living room space, avoiding the furniture present among the carpet and watch closely at Kim searching among the cases. "No. This is the first time I've been to Ms. Go's house. I've been out with her, had some private lessons with her and she's driven me home when my car broke down once because of a fight, but I've never been here before till today." Kim answers immediately.

"Well that's a surprise…" Bonnie thought as she reaches the other side of the living room. She pauses from the heat of the fireplace and stare at the wood burning before her behind the metal gate. She blinks at the fire for a moment until Ms. Go step back into the room and announce happily, "I've got snacks and drinks for us! And don't worry; nothing that would make you feel silly. I know you're still young you two." Ms. Good announce as she move into the room.

In her hands before her chest was a large serving tray lined with different snack options as Kim turn around and rush towards Ms. Go. "I got it." She state, but Ms. Go shut her eyes, smirk and whisk the tray high above her head towards her left while shifting her hips playfully. "Now Kim, you're my guest! I wouldn't be much of a host if I had you doing things that I should be doing." Ms. Go explains in an adult tone much to Kim's delight.

Bonnie watches this closely and grows more suspicious of Kim and now of Ms. Go. She frowns a little bit as she follow Ms. Go's movements towards the glass table in the center of the room. She lean down to place the tray down with Kim staring closely at Ms. Go's backside. Bonnie didn't pick up on this as she was too focused on the behaviors of the two women.

"Help yourselves, I'll go and get the drinks and cups." Ms. Go continues as she whimsically went back through the path she came in from. "You'll love these Bonnie! These cupcakes are always sold out whenever I try to get em!" Kim exclaims loudly while looking over each item present, though holding a chocolate chip cupcake in her left hand.

Bonnie didn't move immediately, but observe Kim for the most part. Sighing heavily, she shut her eyes then venture forward where Kim was bent over similarly to how Ms. Go was. "Something feels off…I can feel it…" Bonnie thought then announces, "Hey Kim weren't you going to pick a movie for us? You were really eager to do that." Bonnie reminds her while looking over the items herself.

"Right. I'll take care of that right now." Kim states as she turn back to the entertainment center. As she did, Ms. Go return holding three large bottles of soda in varying colors which Bonnie notice when she heard the older woman's footsteps. "Bonnie would you be a dear and take these. I need to go and get the cups and some ice." Ms. Go addresses which Bonnie turn to her calmly.

She takes each of them from the teacher which Ms. Go turns around and went towards the pathway once again. "Cola, ginger ale, and root beer. Cute…" Bonnie thought as she places the bottles on the table away from the tray of food. Ms. Go once again returns only this time with a large bucket of ice and a pair of tongs in her left hand. "Alright, I hope you girls picked out a good one because this is just the beginning!" Ms. Go announce happily.

Kim giggles from her teacher's actions, narrowing her eyes a bit more and staring back at her from her left. Bonnie however narrow her eyes in disbelief towards the woman; watching her advance closer towards them as if she was one of the girls. As Ms. Go approach the table, Bonnie watches her further in her suspicion of the woman. She cross her arms in a pouting manner as Ms. Go places each item on the floor.

A few minutes after Ms. Go's gathering of items, the trio of women was sitting together in their own way in front of the large flat screen television. Ms. Go and Kim were sitting together on the large couch of lime green coloring together. Kim keeping her legs together and straight as she rest her feet on the floor, while Ms. Go sat with her legs tucked to her person and her hands on her lap.

Bonnie however sat between the two of them, holding a disposable cup in her right hand that was filled with ginger ale. She rested with her left leg forward and her right leg bent towards her in annoyance despite how good the unique movie was. "So…you're a fan of indy movies…" Bonnie asks calmly, doing her best to ignore her inner emotions.

"Yep. Many of the mainline movies are all the same so I thought a few of the independent ones would be good for tonight. I have more than just action/romances. I have comedies you two would love, horror if you're up for it and some mysteries which I know that you would enjoy Kim." Ms. Go explains as she turns to her right at Kim's location.

"Oh I don't mind whatever you pick. I already picked this one for us to watch, the least you can do is pick one yourself as our host." Kim replies kindly and happily as she turn to Ms. Go with her eyes open and want in her being. Ms. Go smirks at this a little and narrows her eyes however the displays of affection and their attitudes set Bonnie off greatly.

"Alright! I can't take it anymore!" Bonnie exclaims in annoyance as she slam her cup down, some of the ale flying up onto the floor and the young woman rising up onto her feet. Kim and Ms. Go watch her with no emotion in their being as Bonnie turn around towards them with anger now in her person. "I can't believe what I'm seeing and it's been going on all night!" Bonnie yells out in hatred slightly breathing harder than before.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Ms. Go asks with a blink of her eyes as Kim stare at Bonnie before her. "What's wrong!? You two are the problem! You've been acting so strangely since we got in here! And you Ms. Go! You're wearing those clothes like we're friends or something! It's driving me nuts!" Bonnie exclaims which Kim and Ms. Go shut their eyes together.

The two begin to lightly giggle then laugh in a loud manner much to Bonnie's annoyance. "Stop laughing!" Bonnie screams out enraged as she shift her attention back and forth between the two women who's laughter continue. "Sorry…sorry Bonnie…" Kim blurt out through her laughter as she lean back into the couch's material. "It's just…you're so funny and cute when you're mad. Kim told me that about you, but I never thought I see it first hand." Ms. Go adds with her laughter calming down.

Ms. Go stands up in place and turn to Bonnie towards her right. Bonnie shift her gaze from Kim and the couch then back to Ms. Go who remains standing in front of her. "You shouldn't worry so much about my attire. I am home. Not to mention I told Kim in advance that this would be happening between the three of us." Ms. Go explains while placing her right hand against the center of her chest.

"Happening!? What's happening!?" Bonnie exclaims in confusion as she step back from Ms. Go's presence; shifting her gaze between the teacher in front of her and Kim now standing up from the couch. With her eyes shut, Kim reaches for the bottom of her top and pulls it up with ease. She exposes her chest to the air, wearing a simple caramel colored bra that was low cut and barely covered her breasts.

At the sight of this, Bonnie blinks many times and blushes at the design of the bra on Kim and how it clings to her body. Kim then lowers down her jeans to her feet and slip out of her clothes with ease. The matching pair of caramel colored panties on her crotch brought out more contrast and allure in Kim's person as she stand up in place, narrow her eyes and place her right hand on her hip; allowing her left arm to dangle against her side.

There was a large amount of disbelief and confusion within Bonnie's being as she steps back even more while shifting her attention between the two women. Kim and Ms. Go stare back at Bonnie as if nothing was different among them, but their alluring, welcoming gazes on her person made her breathe heavily in weakness. Bonnie couldn't muster up a single word and with each step back, she shift her focus further among the two women across from her.

"Bonnie, if you haven't figured it out by now, tonight is about helping you come to terms with things that you're holding back. The desires that you keep to yourself and those you're ashamed to admit to." Ms. Go explains in her teacher like tone. "Ashamed!? Who says I'm ashamed!?" Bonnie blurts out fast in embarrassment then jump in shock when her back press against the entertainment center behind her.

She turns around and step backwards in shock much to the delight of Kim and the concern of the smiling Ms. Go. Kim laughs a bit and sits back down on the couch as she reaches for the remote on the glass table in front of her. "There's no reason to pretend Bonnie. I know you're urges and what you did to yourself in the school's bathrooms." Ms. Go explains then step backwards towards the couch.

She sits down in her spot from before, pull her legs together and rests her hands on top of her lap. Bonnie blush a bit more, shifting her gaze between the smiling Kim and Ms. Go before her as numerous thoughts rushes through her mind. "Did you really think that you could hide your naughty side from me? I knew that sneak away whenever you can and do you best to pleasure your asshole." Ms. Go explains causing Bonnie to turn beet red was her eyes widen greatly.

Ms. Go elevates her right hand up from her lap, her palm facing the ceiling as she holds her hand in place. "I knew for the longest time that you would sneak in the toys you preferred and pleasure yourself as much as you can while being as quiet as a church mouse. But sometimes you would let your voice out and you would stop for just a moment." Ms. Go explains.

Panic race throughout Bonnie's mind from the words Ms. Go spoke. Numerous thoughts of herself staring at her own ass, pleasuring it as much as she could and her frustration pass throughout her mind. However, her outer self was shaking heavily in embarrassment, shock and shame from the words of the teacher across from her person. "You don't need to blow your top Bonnie. Ms. Go knows about what I do too. She's even helped me from time to time." Kim explains kindly.

Hearing these words snap Bonnie completely out of her mental funk as she turn to Kim and ask in surprise, "You're…you're not lying right?" Kim shakes her head back and forth with her eyes shut. "Nope. Ms. Go is a great teacher when you need to calm your urges and she's helped me with special homework that I'm doing right now." Kim continues with Ms. Go nodding in agreement.

Bonnie stare at them both hosting feelings of relief and some fear as Ms. Go giggles to herself. "I think a visual aid is needed." Ms. Go explains as she lower her head for just a moment. She lifts her head up, stares at Bonnie with half opened eyes and rests her hand back on her lap. "Now Bonnie…before we begin this, you have to promise me that this doesn't leave this house of mine or the classroom." Ms. Go instructs.

Her words snatch Bonnie back towards her person as Ms. Go continues in her teacher tone, "As I mentioned before, I've known about your actions and your needs for awhile. And if you want, I can help you to the best of my abilities. But you can't let this out to anyone outside of my home or the classroom. I don't want anyone thinking wrong of me."

Bonnie couldn't say a word from what she heard as Kim and Ms. Go stare back at her. The red on her cheeks return as she shut her eyes and lower her head in her shame and desire. Her entire body tremble from what she was feeling until she asks in a low tone, "Show me…how much you know about me…please…Ms. Go…and even…you…Kim…"

Kim and Ms. Go turn to one another, smirk then turn back to Bonnie across from them. Kim picks up the remote she had left on her lap and turn off the television and DVD/Blu-ray player with a push of a single button. "Bonnie, I want you to open your eyes and watch Kim closely." Ms. Go instructs which Bonnie opens her eyes, lift her head up and turn her focus solely to Kim.

Kim was already shifting herself to her right, the remote back on the table as she bent herself over. She rests her hands on top of the couch and stick out her ass, looking over her right shoulder in a seductive manner towards Bonnie. The sight of this made Bonnie's breathing increase. She steps back in surprise of Kim's allure as she takes in the demeanor that Kim was offering currently.

Although Bonnie was enjoying herself at the sight of Kim in this new posture, it was cut short as Ms. Go shift herself to her right where Kim was located. Bonnie watches the shift in Ms. Go's person and how Kim was following her movements with her eyes still showing a great deal of want. Ms. Go slowly lift her left hand up, grasp the top of Kim's panties and in one yank, she force them down to Kim's knees.

The act made Kim moan loudly and happily as her pussy, ass and asshole was exposed to the air. Bonnie's eyes widen from witnessing everything Kim had to offer and her breathing increase at what Kim had. She stare closely at the budding pussy of Kim, her pussy juices building, but what had her full attention was the sight of a sting sticking out with a thick black ring that rest against Kim's pussy.

"Is…is that…" Bonnie mumble out; completely taken by what she could see coming out of Kim. Ms. Go turn towards Bonnie, rest the right side of her head on top of Kim's ass; making the young woman moan, and smirk towards Bonnie. "That's right Bonnie…it's a nicely lubed up set of anal beads that I asked Kim to put inside of her." Ms. Go explains without holding back.

Continuing to rest against Kim's person and listening to her moan, Ms. Go lifts her left hand up from her side and tenderly stroking the left asscheek of Kim. She had her right hand near her head behind her, never taking her attention away from the now mesmerized Bonnie. She smirk more from how Bonnie was reacting while taking in the sounds coming from Kim.

"Do you want to see how big they were Bonnie? All you have to do is say yes or nod your head. Or we can stop right now and…" Bonnie nod many times before Ms. Go could finish, making her smile more and narrow her eyes even more. "Kim…relax yourself and please don't do anything drastic. I don't want to hurt you." Ms. Go orders and Kim simply nods.

Moving her left hand from Kim's asscheek, ending her stroking of Kim's flesh, Ms. Go grasp the ring gently in her index finger then slowly pull on it directly away from Kim. Kim moans out when this happen with her asshole expanding quickly, much to the delight of Bonnie. She stares closely at how Kim's asshole was spreading and stretching that made Bonnie tremble in place.

Ms. Go focuses on Bonnie rather than Kim, but could feel the trembles coming from Kim at her actions. Slowly, a wet black surface slowly push more against Kim's asshole; spreading her asshole more to the delight of Bonnie. Kim's moans pick up when the surface of the object push more against her spreading asshole. Ms. Go continues to pull on the string and the ring as the surface begins to escape from inside of Kim.

A wet, slightly large anal bead of black coloring was escaping from inside of her asshole. Bonnie's eyes fully open from what was coming out of Kim's asshole as a naughty smell fills the air quickly; overwhelming her senses. Bonnie lost her footing for a second at the stench that fill her nose, but quickly recover as she stand back up and focus back on the bead leaving from out of Kim's asshole.

The bead escape from inside of Kim and her asshole retract to its normal form. "Did you like that sight Bonnie? I wonder how many nights and days you went about trying to get relief and pleasure that you never knew of." Ms. Go explains as she pulls on the ring a bit harder. Kim stretch herself away from Ms. Go for a moment feeling another bead pushing against her asshole.

Once more, the bead spread her hole open and Bonnie step forward rather than falling back as she did before. The delight and interest in Bonnie soar as she stares harder at how Ms. Go was pulling on the ring ever so slightly to allow the bead to escape. "Don't worry…I can help you just like I helped Kim…there won't be any limits…whenever you want to stop just say so…and we'll stop." Ms. Go explains in her lewd tone.

The current bead spread Kim's asshole apart further and from it, the bead escape. Kim moans loudly from it and fall over against the couch allowing herself to cum from what she was feeling. She falls limp in happiness and fulfillment with Ms. Go giggling lightly from it. "See how easy it was for Kim to cum? I can help you get the same Bonnie." Ms. Go explains.

Rapidly, Bonnie reaches for the bottom of her top and lifts it up as fast as she could from over her chest. She shakes her head back and forth after tossing her shirt to her right; revealing the pink, silky bra that covered her breasts. Unlike the bras that Kim and Ms. Go were wearing, parts of Bonnie's bra were see-thru, allowing view of her mounds. She quickly moves her hands to her jeans and forces them down; sticking out her ass and revealing the matching, similar panties on her being.

When freed from her clothing, Bonnie rise up properly and stare closely at Kim's asshole and the anal beads being pulled by Ms. Go. "Very good Bonnie…I'm so happy that you want to take this lesson. I promise that you'll enjoy yourself…now…while I tend to Kim; I want you to tell me exactly what you want to learn more. I'm a good listener so you know." Ms. Go explains with a delighted, lewd smile on her face.

Without holding back, Bonnie smirks wantingly and expresses in need, "I want to be fisted! I want to have any and all toys inside of my ass! And I want to know what kind of toys you have! The bigger and thicker, the better!" Bonnie exclaims in great need with Ms. Go and the slightly recovering Kim smirk together almost at the same time.

"As you wish Bonnie, but first I need to get these out of Kim…I have one myself inside me right now and you two can help me take them out if you want." Ms. Go explains while pulling another bead out at a slow pace from within Kim. Kim rise up in place feeling the next bead again pulling against her asshole; spreading it apart slowly and leaving from deep inside of her.

She drops down from another orgasm winning against her person with Bonnie stepping closer to get a better view. Completely taken by the sight of Kim's spreading asshole and the beads leaving her had Bonnie under the control of the two women. She drop to her knees behind Kim and pant heavily from the naughty smells leaving Kim and Ms. Go continuing to pull on the beds trapped inside of Kim.

"And…another one freed!" Ms. Go announces and true to her words, another bead left from inside of Kim at the same pace as the others. Kim yells out in pure pleasure from the freedom of the bead until another begins to escape inside of her. Eagerness take over Bonnie's person as she lean up and pant heavily from some minor droplets of liquid dropping from the beads.

"Don't worry Bonnie…I made sure that Kim cleaned out her asshole so there's nothing nasty inside of her. I even told her to use an edible type of lube just in case something kinky like licking the beads or her asshole came up." Ms. Go explains with another bead stretch out Kim's asshole. The young woman moan out louder from the actions of her asshole as Bonnie stare further at the bead spreading Kim's asshole to escape.

"When…did you…have the time…to tell her…to do that…?" Bonnie asks, still lost in her enjoyment of the beads dripping and leaving Kim's asshole. "About three days ago when I told Kim about this little meet and greet…I'm sorry for the deception Bonnie, but I knew you needed this and I wanted both of you to enjoy yourself." Ms. Go explains.

Bonnie simply nods in agreement from the words of Ms. Go and from her nod she smile happily when another bead left from inside of Kim's asshole. "There's…there's two more…Ms. Go…" Kim struggles to say while clenching on the couch top from another orgasm. "Really? Well that's good to hear Kimmy. You handle yourself quite well from this." Ms. Go praise, but never tore her attention away from Bonnie.

As the next bead escapes from inside of Kim; Bonnie stares harder and precisely at Kim's asshole. She lick her lips, hungry for what Kim was going through while listening to her screaming out in orgasmic release. "Don't give out on me now Kimmy. I know you can handle much more than this." Ms. Go chime both sweetly and kind as she pull on the final bead to escape from inside of Kim.

"Yes…Ms…Go…" Kim mutters out; doing her best to handle the sensations rushing through her. Bonnie lean up to the beads and from it, Ms. Go completely stop her pulling. She watch Bonnie closely as the young woman lean up and lap against the current bead that escape from inside of Kim. The licks that Bonnie offer to the bead brought more enjoyment to her than anything she had gone through so far.

Every lap of her tongue made her hornier, whatever Bonnie was holding back or lingering in her was fading to nothing. She sample more of the naughty, lewd flavors coming from the bead and from it, Ms. Go shut her eyes and snicker lightly. "Now Bonnie, there's much better things than just licking a bead. I want you to let me finish this up so we can move on." Ms. Go instructs.

Slowly, Bonnie pulls away from the bead, but never removes her gaze from it. She crawls backwards on her knees with a smile on her face and her eyes half opened similar to how Ms. Go and Kim did previously. In wait, she remains still, watching in wait for more of the lewd action that Ms. Go was subjecting Kim to. "She has done a complete change…just as I hoped she would." Ms. Go thought playfully lewd.

While pulling the last bead out of Kim's asshole and listening to her moaning louder than before, Ms. Go allow her mind to wander to memories she recall of the days before. She stood inside of one of the girls' bathrooms after handling her own needed business. She listened closely to the low, light moans of Bonnie as she continued to pleasure herself.

"I saw you that day Bonnie…how you were riding that thick toy up and down with just your ass. You looked so desperate to get relief…or rather…you wanted someone to come to you…come and share that world with you…and now…now I can see that you're finally opening up. You don't truly hate Kim…you don't want to be so spiteful…you're just frustrated." Ms. Go thought kindly then shut her eyes.

In one strong pull, Ms. Go liberates the final bead from Kim and she arches up from where she was. Having pushed herself up with her hands, Kim let out a powerful, loud, orgasmic scream from what she was feeling with her asshole gapping from the lack of beads inside of her. Her entire body twitches from the experience with Ms. Go and Bonnie inhaling her naughty smells.

Ms. Go rises up in place slowly; holding the beads in her fingers as she pulls away from Kim. "You did wonderful Kim. I hope you enjoyed each of those orgasms." Ms. Go announce completely focused on the beads in her grasp. "Uh…huh…" Kim replies in her weaken state; staring off at the wall across from her and slowly losing her balance. "Ms. Go…can I…have them? Please!?" Bonnie begs while holding up her hands, inching herself closer towards Ms. Go.

Ms. Go shakes her head without hesitation and steps down from the couch. "I'm sorry Bonnie, but I want to get these cleaned up before you girls have a turn on me." She explains much to the delight of both weaken Kim and the excited Bonnie. "However, while I'm gone I want you to explore Kim's backside to your heart's content. Don't let a single part of her go untouched and make sure you don't hurt her okay?" Ms. Go explains as she moves away from the two teenagers.

Ms. Go venture to the door to her right rather than the one before her and from it, Bonnie scramble close to Kim. She place her hands eagerly on top of Kim's asscheeks; smirking from ear to ear from the feel of the young woman's backside before her. Kim moan out in weakness with Bonnie stating from it, "You've been through a lot Kim…I bet you came a lot."

Kim didn't answer; she could only twitch further from the lingering pleasure that rush throughout her body. "Hmmm…nothing to say huh…" Bonnie teases as she pulls away from Kim, staring at both holes belonging to Kim. In a naughty, playful way, Bonnie calls out in a chime, "Oh Kim…say my name if you don't want me to do something naughty to your asshole!"

Kim couldn't muster up any words to go against Bonnie and without hearing a thing from the young woman in front of her, Bonnie smirk her fullest. She lifts her left hand slowly up from Kim's ass and flattens it as much as she could. Pleasure and want flood Bonnie quickly as she lower her hand directly towards Kim's asshole. "I've wanted to do this for so long…I can't wait anymore!" Bonnie thought lewdly.

A single lick of her lips from bottom to top made her excitement surge. She aim her hand precisely and inch herself close to Kim who continue to twitch. The build up and anticipation of the situation made Bonnie's mind race to further parts of lewdness as her hand draw closer to Kim. She was close to inserting her hand as she simply pushes herself inside of Kim's asshole.

The sudden spread of her asshole, the power behind Bonnie's hand and feeling her insides spreading in such a manner made Kim return to her normal self. She arch up, screaming at the top of her lungs from Bonnie's hand inside of her with Bonnie gripping Kim's right asscheek firmly and grinning wide, nearly biting down on her bottom lip. "Yes! YES! I've wanted to do this to someone else for so fucking long!" Bonnie screams in her mind in delight.

There wasn't any time for Kim to calm down from Bonnie's hand inside of her and from it, Bonnie begin to move her arm back and forth steadily. She watches closely at how her hand moves effortlessly in and out of Kim's asshole and in turn, she savors how Kim felt around her hand. "I'm wrist deep inside of her! How much did she train you Kim!? This is amazing!" Bonnie thought in delight.

Every time she moves her arm back and forth, she could feel the heat inside of Kim's asshole. The walls surrounding her hand spread out whenever she pushes herself back and forth. Bonnie lean up slightly, gaining a better view of her current actions and pick up her arm movements. "Come on! Cum from this! Cum from this!" Bonnie thought eagerly; watching in excitement at what she was doing.

As her asshole was being subjected to Bonnie's treatment, Kim was losing more of her mind by the second. Her pussy was releasing far more pussy juices than when Ms. Go helped to remove the beads inside of her. Her legs tremble greatly though she was doing her best to keep herself up, despite Bonnie's continuous thrusting of her arm. She feel Bonnie's hand moving back and forth among her walls; spreading them further and giving her a sensation she didn't know of.

A lewd, loud sound escape from Kim as Bonnie continues to thrust her flat hand inside of her. "Tell me Kim! Does it feel good!?" Bonnie demands in a powerful loud tone, but Kim only moan loudly feeling Bonnie's hand moving deeper inside of her. "I wonder how much more can you handle…Maybe I should do your pussy as well…I bet it could handle that." Bonnie exclaims in delight.

Much of Kim's mind begin to fade away the further Bonnie thrust her arm inside of her. Without warning, Bonnie pull out her hand, grasp Kim's left asscheek again and spit into the gapping hole of Kim. It made Kim yells out swiftly from the many actions to her ass, but she remains firm in her spot. "That's right…don't give up on me Kim…you hand handle more…" Bonnie states dominate and lewd as she slush some of her saliva in her mouth.

After getting a good amount of saliva, Bonnie spit into Kim's asshole again, a little of the saliva trickle downs her chin, but she didn't mind. She moves her left hand back to Kim's asshole, but she didn't push her hand into it. Kim was anticipating Bonnie to force her hand back inside of her, but suddenly scream at the top of her lungs with her eyes opening to their fullest.

Bonnie had pushed her hand back inside of Kim, but she had balled her hand up into a tight fist. She was able to push a great deal of herself inside of Kim; watching her body shake and rise up from her actions in a greater amount of delight. "I knew it…I knew it! I knew you could handle more Kim…and we're not don't yet…" Bonnie thought as her enjoyment and excitement surge.

Bonnie begins to move her arm back and forth, forcing her fist deeper into Kim and making her rock in the process. Kim moans out heavily from both her rocking and Bonnie keeping control over her. The pleasure made her weaker by the second as she could do nothing to end what was happening to her. Much of her rational thought was finally departing from her mind as she continues to accept Bonnie's actions.

Another loud moan left from Kim quickly as Bonnie lean closer to Kim's asshole. She had lean down her head close to where Kim's asshole was stretched and was moving the tip of her tongue back and forth against the top. Without ending her arm movements, Bonnie sample what Kim had to offer with Kim trembling and moaning heavily from the things being done to her.

"Oh yes…I'm getting so turned on…I bet my panties are soaked! I can't get enough of this!" Bonnie thought lewdly with her mind slowly fading similarly to how Kim was losing herself. Bonnie's pacing change to a slower pace with each push and pull of her fist. Kim moans out more from each pump from Bonnie as her toes begin to curl.

A loud moan escapes from Kim which turns quickly to a scream as she arches herself from cumming once more. Bonnie stops in excitement as she lifts herself up from Kim's asshole and stares intensely at how Kim was tilting her head back. Kim tremble so much from her orgasm that she begin to lose herself from what was rushing throughout her being.

The amount of sensations running through Kim's person made her weak with Bonnie watching in greater want and enjoyment of Kim's reaction. She completely stops her movement of her fist and takes in more of what was going through with Kim and herself. Her body begins to tremble in a similar manner to how Kim was as Bonnie lost herself more to what she was sharing with Kim in front of her.

"Seems you have a very good time didn't you Bonnie?" Ms. Go announces in the distance which made Bonnie's eyes widen to their fullest. Bonnie turns around swiftly from her right, staring back at Ms. Go from over her shoulder. The older woman stood against the wall with a smug smirk, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed against her chest. She leans back against the wall which Bonnie takes in for the moment.

She blinks for a moment and look down at the floor noticing a large basket of sex toys and lubrication that made Bonnie giggle to herself. "Well…I can tell that you're enjoying yourself…I don't think we'll need to work on me so soon…not yet…" Ms. Go explains while slowly advancing towards the couch. She stops beside the glass table with her right hand on her hip and her left arm against her person.

Bonnie stare up at her with a weaken, quivering smirk as she slowly pull her fist out from inside of Kim's asshole. The moment Bonnie pulled her fist out of her asshole, Kim completely collapses with a louder, weak moan leaving her lips. She slump against the couch then fall to her left; remaining on the couch and breathing heavily to regain some of her strength.

Ms. Go follows Kim's movements for a brief moment then turns her gaze back to Bonnie. "Don't worry Kim. You can rest for a bit before the lesson fully begins…seeing that Bonnie has done a great deal to your backside Kim…she and I are going to have some private time together while you recover." Ms. Go explains as she focuses solely on Bonnie.

"Bonnie…I do hope that you won't give up because of the things I plan to teach you…and I do hope that you'll enjoy every bit of it just as much as I will…don't hold back and don't give up so soon for me…alright?" Ms. Go explains kindly yet wantingly that made Bonnie focus on her completely. Slowly, Bonnie turns away from Kim and stand up across from Ms. Go's person.

The two women stare back at one another as Bonnie smirk happily and wanting towards the older woman across from her. She reaches behind her back and easily removes the bra that was on her person. It drop down to the floor from her easily and when it left her flesh, Bonnie grasp the sides of her panties and pull them down. Ms. Go watches closely noticing a sticky stream of pussy juice that was attached to Bonnie with the young woman stepping out of her clothes.

She exposed everything she had to offer to Ms. Go who smirk more at her then reach behind her back. She too removes her bra from her chest; showcasing her breasts that Bonnie knew of. She lick her lips from bottom to top in want of what Ms. Go had as the older woman bent over; lowering her panties from her sides to her feet. Ms. Go stands up in place as the two women stare back at one another in deeper lust with Kim still trying to recover her strength.

Kim laid motionless on the couch, her back to the entertainment center and slightly breathing lightly. A few minutes passed from when Bonnie had her way with her body with lingering sensations coursing through Kim's body. She hugged herself tightly while keeping her legs stretched out; her asshole still gapping, but returning to its normal shape by the second.

She listens closely to the moans and grunts coming from Bonnie and Ms. Go across from her person. With her eyes shut, she was able to tell better what was going on through her other senses. The basket of toys was close to the two women's persons as some of the toys were resting on top of the table to their rights. Each had a shine to them as they were cleaned well and ready to use at a moment's notice.

Bonnie was bent over on the carpeted floor, rocking many times and moaning out from the treatment of Ms. Go behind her. On her knees and keeping Bonnie's ass to her crotch, Ms. Go bucks her hips repeatedly against the tempting backside of the young student before her. She stare down happily at how Bonnie kept her upper body down and her lower body up to accept more of what Ms. Go had to offer.

On Ms. Go's body was a black cross harness with a thick, magenta colored strap-on that easily went in and out of Bonnie's stretched asshole. Every thrust that Ms. Go offered was precise, powerful and at a steady pace that made Bonnie moan out repeatedly. Ms. Go, like Kim, listen to how Bonnie was with her hands resting gently against the outer sides of Bonnie's asscheeks.

As the two women continue to enjoy themselves, letting out their unique sounds that mixed with the naughty ones that fill the air, they leak out sweat by the second. The amount made it clear that they would both need a shower soon though it didn't seem to matter to either. Ms. Go kept up her pass behind Bonnie, slamming against her ass and legs while the bent over teen had her arms stretched out, her eyes shut tightly and more moans leaving her lips.

"So tell me Bonnie? Are you enjoying this large dildo inside of you? It's close to the size of an animal if I remember correctly. Much bigger than something you've used before." Ms. Go inquires curiously through her explanation. "I love it! I love it being so thick and deep inside of me! It's gonna make me cum again!" Bonnie exclaims happily through another moan.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you want to change positions again we can. I know you want to feel every angle you can of this toy and your asshole being pleasured. "Yes! Yes please! I also want to help get your beads out!" Bonnie exclaims at the top of her lungs with another moan leaving her. Ms. Go giggles from this as she shut her eyes slowly during her thrusting.

The thrusting form Ms. Go ends swiftly, causing Bonnie to whimper and wiggle her ass back and forth for attention. The sight and feel of this made Ms. Go giggle again as she lean down over Bonnie's back. She purposely run her breasts against Bonnie's back, feeling her shudder and listening to her moan in delight of the connection of flesh. When close to Bonnie's neck, Ms. Go places her hands on top of the young teen's shoulders and help her up onto her knees.

There wasn't any resistance from Bonnie as she pushes herself up and slightly opens her eyes from Ms. Go's touch. Together, the two women rest on their knees as Bonnie move her arms around Ms. Go's neck. The two rocks together, shut their eyes with Bonnie moaning out loudly from the change in position. Newer sensations run throughout her being, Bonnie's moans pick up louder and Ms. Go listen to everything.

The closeness they had now made it more enjoyable for them both, but Ms. Go could tell that Bonnie was enjoying herself far more than she was. They press firmly against each other, more than they were before and despite Ms. Go's thrusting, she never once allow herself to part from Bonnie. Slowly, she loops her arms around the young teen's waist and kept her still to prevent her from falling.

"I can't believe how much she's enjoying herself. I've only been using this one and she came four times already. Its amazing how much she's been repressing herself…holding back from letting herself loose." Ms. Go thought in interest and enjoyment. However, as she narrow her eyes and her smile fade away, she stare at the back of Bonnie's head in her teacher like manner.

"Still though…she's a bit rougher around the edges compared to Kim and that will have to change…if she's going to let loose, she can't go too far or she'll burn herself out, hurt someone or worse…" Ms. Go thought and begins to moan out along with Bonnie. The two falls backwards together as Bonnie rests on top of Ms. Go balancing her feet on the floor in the outer sides of the older woman's legs.

Ms. Go however lay down on the floor fully, accepting Bonnie's weight and resting her arms on the floor. When she couldn't feel anymore movement from Bonnie, Ms. Go thrust her hips up and down repeatedly to once again feed Bonnie's asshole. The young woman moans out happily and loud with every motion they share. She went limp against Ms. Go, allowing her complete control over the situation and how much she craved more.

"Ms…Go…?" Kim calls out from the couch; catching Ms. Go's attention as she turn towards her right swiftly. Kim had rolled over onto her right side, now watching the two women with her arms slightly elevating her. She had a weak, desiring smile and half opened eyes directed at the two women across from her. "Well Kim, I didn't think you'd recover so soon. Do you want to use anything before we move onto the next lesson?" Ms. Go inquires calmly.

Kim shakes her head slowly and turns her focus fully to Bonnie who was completely lost to the pleasure she was gaining. It made Kim smile a bit more as she lower herself down and rest her head on top of her arms. Briefly, she look back at the table, noticing the toys placed out in a row then turn her focus back to Ms. Go's face. The teacher smirk to Kim knowingly and Kim smirk back in turn as she continue to watch what the two were sharing.

"Glad that you understand what's gonna come next Kim…but you two both have to handle me first before we move onto the next parts of this…" Ms. Go thought; panting out heavily rather than moaning like Bonnie. She stares back at Kim and Kim stares back at her teacher in further want. The attention she was gaining was making her wet in seconds that had her slowly rubbing her legs up and down together.

Bonnie yells out loudly once more, catching the attention of the two women as Kim and Ms. Go turn their focuses towards her. Every fiber of Bonnie's body was trembling from her orgasm and her pussy leaking out heavily. Her asshole had tighten greatly around the toy; clamping down on it with Bonnie biting down on her lower lip from how much course through her body.

"Bonnie…do you want to move onto the next lesson? You know that I still have my set of beads inside of me. Do you want to help Kim remove them?" Ms. Go offers kindly. As if gaining a second wind, Bonnie sit up in place and pant heavily in want. She turns around to her right and smirk wickedly much to Ms. Go's enjoyment. "That didn't take long." Ms Go thought.

"Kim…you should try to come and help unless you want Bonnie to do it alone." Ms. Go instructs and Kim slowly pushes herself back up from the couch. "Coming…Ms. Go…" Kim calls out slightly weak and rise up onto her feet. At a slow, leisurely pace Kim advance towards the two women from around the table's right and upon reaching them, she drop down onto her knees directly before Ms. Go.

"You're too weak Kim! I'm gonna do it!" Bonnie proclaims happily and fast as she pulls herself from Ms. Go's lap. Before stepping away as she stands up, her entire body shivers in delight. Ms. Go stares closely at Bonnie's ass for a moment, but couldn't fully see her gapping asshole. The way Bonnie's asscheeks were made it harder for Ms. Go to see, but she smile from witnessing the amount of pussy juice flowing down the inner parts of Bonnie's thighs.

"Having…too much fun…Bonnie?" Kim asks curiously, regaining a little bit of her strength. "Shut…up…Kim!" Bonnie counters; doing her best to calm down from the orgasm that was building up inside of her. Bonnie couldn't fight the desire any more as her entire body surrender to the pleasure of her orgasm. She drop down to her knees in front of Kim; sporting a wide grin that reflect her enjoyment.

Kim crawls forward slowly until she was close enough to Ms. Go's person. Kim leans up to the harness and slowly unhooks it from Ms. Go's person. With her left hand, she pull it away and stare back at how coated the strap-on was and the smell that linger from it. "What can I say…she has an excellent asshole Kim…just like you have." Ms. Go praise much to the delight of both young women.

Bonnie's orgasm finally calm and without it holding her back, Bonnie shift herself around from her left. "Don't you dare pull that ring Kim!" Bonnie declares coldly yet retains the happiness in her face. Kim toss the harness towards her upper left then look at the table. "Oh, you can go ahead and pull on it Bonnie…I wanted to decided on what to do after its out." Kim addresses sounding much more like herself.

Excited and inching closely to Ms. Go's lower area, Bonnie reach her right hand down to the white ring sticking out of Ms. Go's tight asshole. She loops her index finger around the ring and slowly pulls on the string attached to it. Unlike how Kim reacted, Ms. Go kept much of her composure from the feel of the first bead stretching her asshole. She moans lightly feeling it being pulled against her as the bead had a crystal coloring to it.

"Oh wow…" Kim complement as she lean down as close as she could to the floor and stare at the crystal bead spreading Ms. Go's asshole. The way she stretch show that she was used to this sort of treatment, much to the building excitement and glee within Bonnie and the want and curiosity within Kim. The first bead escapes from inside of Ms. Go as she shut her eyes and moans deeply.

Bonnie waste no time pulling on the next bead, however, much to the shock and surprise of both women, Kim and Bonnie's eyes widen from her pulling on the ring. A much larger bead begins to spread Ms. Go's asshole far more compared to the previous one. Ms. Go feels the bead rubbing among the inner parts of her walls and spreading her asshole as her toys begin to curl.

The pace of Bonnie's pulling slowly down quickly as she savors the sight of the larger crystal bead spreading Ms. Go's asshole. "Are you…shocked Bonnie? You're not pulling…as hard as you could…" Ms. Go calls out, but Bonnie didn't react in the slightest. She continues to pull slowly on the ring in her grasp, locking her eyes on the sight of the larger bead spreading Ms. Go's asshole.

Even Kim was taken by the sight of the larger bead and how wet it was. Bonnie pulls further until the bead escape Ms. Go's asshole. The older woman's hole return to its normal shape, a loud moan left from inside of Ms. Go's lips and the strong feminine funk coming from the laying teacher had Kim and Bonnie completely spellbound from what they just witnessed.

"Come on…there's still five more inside of me…are you just going to be taken by that big one? Or are you going to pull out more?" Ms. Go suggest through a series of pants that made Kim ad Bonnie snap out of their current funk. They look back down at Ms. Go's body; absorbing the sight of her pussy spreading on its own, her juices escaping and how the funk in the air was becoming thicker.

Instinct grasp Bonnie, her hand moving on its own to pull out the next bead trapped inside of Ms. Go. What push against Ms. Go's relaxed asshole was a bead bigger than the first, but smaller than the larger one. Kim and Bonnie rise up just enough so that they could see more of Ms. Go's spreading asshole. The smells fill their noses; turning them on once again, but differently at the same time.

It didn't take Bonnie long to pull the next bead out and rather than let Ms. Go bask in the pleasure of its liberation, the young woman continue to pull for the next one. Both Kim and Bonnie stare down at Ms. Go with purpose in their beings as the teacher herself moan out happily. "That's right…keep going…pull them all out however you please." Ms. Go instruct happily and lustfully.

Ms. Go was now staring at the faces of her students as they continue to watch the beads escaping inside of her tight ass. "I never thought I see both of them sharing the same expression. I guess they need a bit more than I thought…" She thought in her teacher like manner until she shut her eyes tightly. A loud feminine moan of lust left from Ms. Go as she tilt her head around slightly from the feel of the next bead leaving inside of her.

Bonnie continues to pull on the ring to allow the next set of beads to escape until her eyes as well as Kim's eyes widen greatly. The beads that remain inside of Ms. Go's asshole easily escape from deep inside of her with her moaning happily from their liberation. "Been holding that back for awhile…" Ms. Go calls out sweet and happily as her pants pick up.

"Good work girls…I think you both deserve a reward…" Ms. Go explains as she shifts herself back and rises up on her arms. She stare at the two young women in an alluring manner, her eyes half opened and a bewitching smirk now on her face. Kim and Bonnie shift their attentions towards Ms. Go's face at the same time, never changing from their previous demeanor.

The change in the three pick up once more in a matter of minutes as Kim and Bonnie were bent over on their hands and knees, moaning loudly as their bodies move in a rocking manner. Behind them, was Ms. Go, showcasing excitement, enjoyment and control in her being. She had one of her arms deep inside of the assholes of the young woman across from them, taking her time with her motions.

She made sure to pump her arms in and out of their assholes at a steady pace, mirroring themselves and making sure not to falter in her actions. She feel the heat building inside of them, the walls that rub against her flatten hand and the amount of naughty scents that fill her nose from both Kim and Bonnie respectively. "Well…I have to say…this is quite the show they're giving me." Ms. Go thought lewdly excited.

"This has been much easier to fill both of them…Bonnie has a much slicker asshole and inside than Kim…but Kim is keeping up with her nonetheless. They're both enjoying themselves too much right now…their pussies are telling me that clearly." Ms. Go thought further in her lewd excitement. She narrows her eyes slightly and shifts her eyes back and forth at her arms moving back and forth inside of them.

Kim and Bonnie had their heads down, both keeping themselves balanced on their hands and rock forward and back from every pump of Ms. Go's arms within them. They feel their toys curling from the experience as they draw closer and closer towards their orgasm. Without warning, the two young women rise up in place and scream out at the top of their lungs; surrendering once more to their needs and desires.

Ms. Go stops her movements and watch in glee at how Kim and Bonnie were cumming together. Their bodies shake heavily from what they were feeling, neither one moving to get away from the arms of Ms. Go within them. Their pussies leak out more juices than before that coat their crotches, cover their clits, seep down among the flesh of their thighs and seep into the carpet under them.

"Now girls, I have to praise you both allowing yourselves to cum together. That shows that you wish to be friends rather than fight each other." Ms. Go praise happily, but Kim and Bonnie couldn't hear anything. She giggles from their lack of response and thrust her arms back inside of them. They rock forward, yell out and shut their lips tightly from the added pleasure now filling them.

"They're too far gone now…but that's a good thing in some ways…" Ms. Go thought as she slowly pulls her arms back playfully. Before she could let her hands leave their assholes, Kim and Bonnie whimper in need. They slide themselves back over Ms. Go's arms to keep her inside of them as they tremble happily and drop down onto the floor in satisfaction.

They pant out heavily from the feel of Ms. Go once again pump her arms in and out of their assholes at the same time. Kim and Bonnie moan out heavily from this and shut their eyes tighter to focus more on the pleasure that they were gaining from Ms. Go and her limbs. "Enjoy this girls…focus on this pleasure…namely you Bonnie…I know that you're loving this more than Kim is." Ms. Go thought in a more focused manner.

The actions of Ms. Go brought Kim and Bonnie closer to their need to cum again. Kim slowly opens her eyes to the entertainment center to her left while Bonnie stare down at the floor with half opened eyes. They moan out deeper with each pump of Ms. Go's arms inside of them, fully surrendering to the pleasure and allowing her to control them. The teacher smirks to them and watch more as she continue to thrust her arms in and out of their assholes.

The actions of fucking their assholes went on for a straight ten minutes as Kim and Bonnie continue to cum from it. However, Ms. Go was getting the need to gain pleasure as well despite her keeping control of the situation. After the ten minutes, she was now bucking her hips repeatedly against Kim and Bonnie's bodies in front of her while holding Kim's waist in her grasp.

On her knees once again with her new cross, black harness around her crotch, Ms. Go was thrusting two thick brown colored strap-ons in and out of the holes of Kim and Bonnie. Though Kim was laying on top of Bonnie and Bonnie was laying on her back, Ms. Go was able to fill their assholes with the larger toys attached to her. Ms. Go grunt each time she thrusts against them while watching the long toys sliding in and out of Bonnie and Kim's asshole.

Ms. Go shifts her attention from their holes towards their faces, noticing them having their heads turned towards the couches. They had their eyes shut tightly, moaning heavily with Bonnie holding onto Kim's lower back tightly and Kim balancing herself along the outer sides of Bonnie's arms. Ms. Go's eyes wander about their faces and bodies as much as she could until she returns to their backsides.

"I'm glad that I bought these before they showed up. If I didn't get these long things I wouldn't be able to fuck both of them at the same time…they need this…and so did I…" Ms. Go thought lewdly as she continues to moan. As she continue to pump her hips back and forth, she savor the vibrator trapped inside of her pussy that was rubbing against her walls with each thrusts she offer to the young women.

Suddenly, Kim and Bonnie arch against one another and scream at the top of their lungs from the orgasms that hit them harder than their other times. Kim drop down on top of Bonnie with Bonnie lost her grip on the young woman on top of her. With the two of them ending their moaning and focusing on their orgasms, Ms. Go stop her thrusting and cross her arms; panting heavily at the sight of them.

"I guess that was a bit too much for them…" Ms. Go thought in delight; smirking playfully and caring towards the two young women. She slowly pulls away and inch away on her knees; staring back at the assholes of both Bonnie and Kim. "Lovely…Kim…Bonnie…both of you have lovely holes right now…" Ms. Go complement lightly to herself.

"Alright girls…I want you both to rest up…take your time and when you're ready we can go back to another round. If not…I'll place in the beads inside of you and I want both of you to keep them in just for tonight only. I promise you can take them out if you feel uncomfortable or its too hard for you. Kim, you were able to handle it quite well. I wonder if you can handle it as well Bonnie." Ms. Go explains in a kinder tone.

Though she spoke her words, Kim and Bonnie didn't react in the slightest. They were still heavily basking in their orgasms, their limbs completely limp from what they went through and their assholes slowly shrinking back to their normal sizes. Ms. Go observes them closely noticing Bonnie's asshole shrinking first compare to Kim following suit behind her.

"Well…that's interesting. Bonnie is going back to normal faster than Kim. I had thought Kim would, but oh well." Ms. Go thought as she cross her right arm against her body and rests her left elbow on top of it. She smirks happily and turns around towards the pathway closest to her. "Alright girls. I hope you make your decision after you recover and now using the toys on the table or in the basket without my permission." Ms. Go call out to them as she advance closer to the pathway.

She step into it and venture into her home, leaving Bonnie and Kim behind. They continue to bask in their orgasms and feeling their assholes shrinking though much of their minds were gone from what they had gone through. As the last bit of their orgasms calm and their gapping assholes shrink, Kim and Bonnie smirk together in need, but didn't move their sweaty bodies away from one another.


End file.
